Nefertiti the Jackal
Nefertiti the Jackal (ネファーティッティ・ザ ・ジャッカル Nefaatitti za Jakkaru) is a 59-year-old anthropomorphic female Mobian jackal and the Chieftess of Veton. She is a descendant of Cleopatra, mother of Seti and Arsinoe, and grandmother of Zarina - though she does not know this. Physical description Nefertiti is a tall (yet now shorter than her son Seti) jackal with dark pale brown-and-black jackal with long black hair that is tied in a braid-bun, and dark blue eyes. She is normally seen in an Egyptian-styled outfit, that is still good for fighting. She is always seen with a pair of silver-metal (but don't attract lightning to herself) gauntlets on her forearms. Personality Nefertiti is a fair, kind, and caring Chieftess. She cares for everyone in her village and works to make sure they are all cared for and protected for. She has a soft side for the orphans and will usually take them into her house until they can find a loving home. She cares very much for her son and now worries when he doesn't send word to her. She knows that he is an adult and can take care of himself but does worry about him. Ability Powers *'Lightning manipulation:' As a descendant of Cleopatra, Nefertiti inherited her powers over lightning. **'Electricity generation:' She is able to generate electricity from nothing. **'Electricity projection:' She is able to project electricity outward. **'Electricity attacks:' She is able to unleash electricity and lightning in the form of various attacks, such as beams, bolts, blasts, waves, balls, and scattershots. **'Shocking:' She is able to shock any attacker that makes physical contact with her. **'Electricity absorption and redirection:' She is able to absorb external electrical energy and redirect it. **'Electric conductivity:' She is able to be and induce electrical conductivity in external targets by charging them with electricity. **'Electrical Immunity:' She is able to resist electricity and be unharmed by it. **'Lightning infusion:' She is able to imbue certain objects with electrical energy. **'Paralysis inducement:' She is able to paralyze individuals with electricity. **'Electrokinetic constructs:' She is able to create tools, weapons, armor, appendages, and barriers out of lightning. **'Electrical Telekinesis:' She is able to manipulate matter using electricity. **'Electrokinetic flight:' She is able to fly using her lightning. **'Weather manipulation:' She is the chosen one of her generation to gain the power to create storms and other weather phenomena. *'Enhanced speed, strength, and agility' *'Heightened senses:' As a canine, Nefertiti possesses an enhanced sense of smell and sound. Skills *'Hand-to-hand combat:' Despite her age, Nefertiti is proficient in hand-to-hand combat. **'Electrokinetic combat:' Nefertiti is adept in using her lightning in hand to hand combat. *'Leadership skills:' As the Chieftess of Veton, Nefertiti has many qualities for being a leader. Equipment *'Gauntlets:' Nefertiti wears a pair of gauntlets that work both with fighting and help direct where she aims her lightning. *'Royal crown' Trivia *Nefertiti is named after the Egyptian queen of the same name. Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters